Creature in the Midst
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: The sister of the Winchester's gets left in a rural town in Virginia. Her brothers say its for her safety, but she knows its just her brothers worrying for her. She ends up facing off with Klaus and being pulled into the strange world that is specific to that town. And as Klaus digs into her past, her secrets come to surface and she is shocked by the results.
1. Being Left

Esmerelda Winchester was beyond pissed at her brothers. They had dropped her in some speck of a town in Virginia. They told her it was too dangerous for her with them. Castiel had died and unleashed the leviathans in the process. She was angry with them but she had her own plan. Dean pulled over on the side of the road, "Find a place to stay and be safe, Esme."

Esme climbed out of the Impala and snatched her bag, "Bite me, both of you. I hate you both for leaving me here. I'm not a ceramic girl, I won't break. But sure, go ahead and leave me."

Dean frowned and Sam said, "Esme, don't take it that way."

Esme just scowled as she walked towards the bar looking place in the middle of town as she watched her brothers drive away. She strolled inside and went to the bar, dropping the bag beside her. She said to the bartender, "Bring me a scotch."

The bartender jumped slightly at seeing her eyes, she knew they were hard to get used to. They were blood red, which wasn't a human trait she knew. He asked a more obvious question than the one he wanted to ask, "Are you even old enough?"

Esme let out a laugh, "That's sweet of you to think I'm young. I'm 28 though. And to answer the question you have about my eyes, it's a pigment thing. Sorry if they freak you out."

The bartender handed her glass, "Nonsense, they just startled me slightly. And you look good for 28."

She smirked as she gulped the liquid down and slammed the glass down. She noticed a guy sit down next to her with a smirk, "You certainly can hold your liquor."

She turned to grin at him and watched him have the same startled look, "Yes I can. It's not the only think I can handle either, so I suggest you leave me be."

He smirked back at her and she saw his gorgeous smile and dazzling blue eyes, "That's not very nice, I was going to offer to buy you a drink."

Esme laughed as she got up to leave, "You may be gorgeous but I don't accept drinks from strangers. Bye now."

Esme grabbed her bag to leave the bar and as she got outside, the guy grabbed her arm, "You didn't let me…"

She dropped the bag and reacted on instinct, punching him in the face and then kicking his legs out from under him, "Don't touch me."

He stood there in wonder as she walked away, but the guy was on her in a second, slamming her to the wall. Esme coughed as his arm slowly choked her, "You're not fucking human…"

Another voice was heard, "Let her go, Damon."

The guy holding her who she assumed was Damon growled, "I can't. She attacked me, she knows too much and she just came to town."

The guy said, "Let her go right now!"

Damon released her and growled, "This ain't over."

The guy turned to hold out his hand to her and his eyes grew wide, "I'm Esme Winchester, and yes I just came to town. And I'm sorry my eyes are freaky, it's a pigment thing."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry. I'm Alaric Saltzman. That pigheaded guy you just met is Damon Salvatore, sorry about him by the way."

Esme smirked, "You mean the not human creature that attacked me. I would like to know what he is; you wouldn't tell me would you?"

Alaric raised an eyebrow and pretended he didn't know what she was talking about, "Damon is human. A bit buff but human."

Esme shook her head, "You're a bad liar Alaric. I'll see you later."

Esme walked away from him and headed down the road. She didn't particularly want to stay in a hotel room so she decided she would just find an empty house to crash in, and that's when she heard the music from a large house. She figured it was a party so she had to go, but as she got closer, a weird feeling set in over her. She walked into the backyard and saw lots of people, more than should be at a party, but hey a party was a party.

That's when she heard a British voice behind her, "I don't believe I know you love, who are you?"

Esme spun around and saw a gorgeous guy dirty blonde haired guy standing behind her, "I'm Esmerelda Winchester. Most call me Esme."

He held out his hand politely, "Well Esme, I am Klaus."

Esme shook it as she asked, "Is all this your party?"

Klaus chuckled, "Actually, this is a party for my dead stepfather."

Esme laughed, "Hate him that much did you?"

Klaus nodded and stepped closer to her and that's when he saw her eyes, "Your eyes are so peculiar."

Esme tried to play it off, "It's a pigment thing."

Klaus leaned closer, "You're lying."

Esme stepped back and eyed him, "I'm not. I think it's time for me to go."

He snatched her and tried to pull her back to him and bite into her neck, but she disappeared from his grasps. She appeared behind him and he didn't realize it until she spoke, "You shouldn't try to bite people without their permission first. It isn't polite."

He eyed her with curiosity, "What are you?"

Esme shook her head, "You will never know. It was so pleasant to meet you Klaus. I'll be seeing you."

He tried to grab her again, but she disappeared from the party and appeared near her bag in the woods. She fell to the ground in exhaustion as she tried to catch her breath, using her power always left her depleted. She grabbed her bag and decided a motel was the safest place so she made her way back to the only motel she had seen. She checked in and went to her room, heading for the shower first. She relaxed in the shower until she heard a noise in the other room. She threw on her shirt and shorts as she walked out with her gun in her hand. As soon as she walked out of the bathroom, the gun was knocked from her hand and that voice spoke again, "A gun won't work on me love."

Esme growled as she turned to hit him, "Good thing I don't have to have the gun."


	2. Making a Deal

Esme disappeared before he could grab her and appeared on the bed, "You'll have to try better than that dear."

He growled at her mocking him, "I will get ahold of you and when I do, it won't be pretty love."

He dove for her but she was gone, perched on the dresser behind him now, "Well you better put your back into it then."

He growled in frustration as he once again tried to get her but to no avail, "What the hell are you?"

Esme frowned, "I was just being a bitch before when I said you'll never know, but I don't rightly know what I am either."

He stood still now, "How can you not know?"

Esme hung her head low, "I was taken from my parents when I was a baby. I wasn't told anything else."

Klaus asked, "How do you even know it's the truth?"

Esme's head got lower, "Because I have powers and my brothers don't. Well one of them does, but it isn't from the same thing as me."

Klaus reached over to touch her and she allowed it as he tenderly stroked her cheek, "There is something about you. I can help you figure out your past."

Esme squinted her eyes at him, "And how would you do that?"

Klaus grinned, "I know plenty of witches that could tell you."

Esme sighed, "You aren't a do it for free type guy so what will it cost me?"

Klaus said, "Just help me with the things I need to get done."

Esme rolled her eyes, "Could you be more specific or do you intend to be all shady and cryptic?"

Klaus smirked, "It's part of my allure. Do we have a deal?"

He held his hand out to her and she glanced down at it before she shook it, "But I do not kill people, are we understood?"

He nodded, "Perfectly. First order of business, someone stole something from me. I need you to get it back."

Esme scoffed, "Are you always so cryptic and secretive? Cause I can tell you, that won't help you get the things you want. I need details to find whatever it is."

Klaus sighed, "A pesky young vampire stole the coffins of my daggered siblings. I want them back. There are four, except I have no idea where he is hiding."

Esme's eyes grew wide, "Vampires? Really? Does that make you one?"

Klaus looked at her as if she were insane, "I'm a hybrid sweetheart. I'm better."

Esme asked, "Hybrid of what?"

Klaus was in shock, "You've really never heard of me? Of the Originals?"

Esme shook her head, "You must be different. Show me your teeth."

He shook his head, "I will show them to you later, now do as I ask."

Esme rolled her eyes as he sped out of her room. She flopped down on her bed as she dialed Sam's number, "Hey Sammy, just calling to check in."

Sam laughed, "Are you doing alright there?"

Esme said, "Yes, perfectly fine. Small little town that is soo quiet. It's boring is what it is Sam. How is the leviathan hunt?"

Sam said, "Its complicated. If you don't hear from us for a while, don't freak out, Esme."

Esme screeched, "What does that mean? What is going on?"

She heard someone snatch the phone, "It's nothing we don't have under control, Esme."

Esme scoffed, "You two idjits barely control anything, Dean. Don't lie to me, you know I worry."

Dean said, "Its fine. We will be fine. Just don't worry."

Esme laughed, "I'm a Winchester, it's in my nature to worry about our family." She frowned as those words came out of her mouth; she wasn't really one was she.

Dean said, "We have to go, Esme. Be on the lookout for anything. Bye Esme."

Esme smiled, "Bye Dean." He handed the phone back to Sam, "Well goodbye Esme, be safe."

Esme said, "I will. Bye Sam." She heard the phone click off and she set it down to get some sleep.

She was awoke the next morning by someone poking at her face. She opened an eye and saw Klaus standing over her; she screamed as she jumped away from him, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

He said, "Get up. We have work to do."

Esme growled at him as she stood up to go grab her clothes as she made her way to the bathroom. She came out dressed but looking groggy. She grabbed her sunglasses as she headed out the door following him to his vehicle outside. They climbed in the back and she saw there was a driver, "Are you one of those rich folk?"

Klaus laughed at her, "You could say that. A thousand years is a long time to accumulate wealth."

Esme's eyes about popped out of her head, "A thousand years? Excuse me?"

Klaus just snickered at her, "You really are clueless aren't you?"

Esme glared at him as she asked, "So what are we doing?"

Klaus said, "Visiting a friend that will help me get back what I want."

Esme nodded, "Vague and creepy, got it."

Klaus just got quiet after her little joke and soon they were outside a weird looking house. He stepped out and motioned for her to follow. She slowly followed him into the house and she was met with a person she didn't want to see. Damon glared, "What are you doing here?"

Esme glared back at him, "I take it you are the pesky young vampire?"

Klaus shook his head, "No, this is his brother. I take it you two have met?"

Esme nodded, "You could say that. He tried to pick me up at the bar and I ignored him. He didn't like it so he followed after me and made the mistake of touching me. I put him in his place."

Klaus let out a loud chuckle and Damon scowled. Klaus turned to Damon, "So I told you to get your brother to give me back my coffins, have you done that yet? Because I have yet to see my coffins."

Damon said, "I tried. He isn't listening. Can't blame me for him being a pain."

Klaus made a face, "Pity. I did give you a chance." He picked up his phone and dialed someone, "Remember that thing I told you to do. Go ahead and do it now."

He put the phone down and Esme eyed. "What did you just do?"

Klaus said, "What needed to be done. This group only responds to threats and violence, so that is what I respond with."

Esme growled at him, "What did you do?!"

He just smirked at her so she turned to Damon, "Who is the most important to you?"

Damon scoffed, "Why would I tell you that?"

Esme screamed, "Tell me now!"

Damon said, "Elena."

Esme said, "Last name?"

Damon said, "Gilbert. Why are you asking all this?"

Esme glared at Klaus, "I told you I wouldn't help you hurt people. You are a great big dick, Klaus."

Esme shut her eyes as she focused on the girl's name. She appeared outside a house and she heard screaming coming from inside. She turned to see a boy in the street and she ran to grab him and she focused all her power to stopping the car that was going to hit him. She heard the car shatter behind her and she released the boy and then she hit the ground unconscious.


	3. Making Friends

Esme woke up on the couch of a strange house and she glanced around at her surroundings. The kid she had saved sat beside her, watching her with uneasy eyes. The girl that had come running out of the house stood over her behind the couch and an older guy stood beside her, which she was pretty sure was Alaric Saltzman. Then there was a rush of air and she saw Damon standing there now as she groaned, pushing herself into a sitting position. She looked straight at the kid, "You alright?"

He nodded, "How did you do that?"

Esme laughed, "I'm special, no need to worry. I need to get going now."

She heard that terrible voice at the door and she cringed, "Esme, I didn't tell you to save him!"

Esme just smirked, "I took artistic liberties…..I told you I wouldn't help you hurt people."

Klaus yelled, "Get out here! You and I had a deal!"

Esme glared at him, "No we didn't. You are intrigued by what I am, I could care less. I have a family, two very loving brothers and I had parents. I have all I need."

Klaus growled as he sped away and she fell backwards, "This town is so fucking twisted. I should have killed all of you the first chance I had. The only good vampire is a dead one, regardless if your different. Damn me and my research queries."

Alaric stared at Esme, "What did you say? Are you a vampire hunter?"

Esme glanced up at him, "Vampires, demons, whatever comes our way, we destroy it."

All of the people in the room looked a bit freaked now, so she continued, "But you aren't like the ones we have come across. They usually have a whole set of razor sharp spike teeth and just drinking vampire blood can turn you."

Damon eyed her, "Am I going to have to worry about you?"

Esme asked, "Do you murder people?"

Damon cringed a bit, "Not anymore."

Esme said, "Then I see no need to kill you. My brothers would in an instant, but I am a bit abnormal myself so I give some leeway."

Damon laughed, "I think I like her. But why where you working with Klaus?"

Esme smiled, "He is curious what I am. And honestly so am I, but not at the expense of people's lives. He said he would get a witch to tell me what I am if I helped him. He wants some coffins back."

Damon sighed, "Yeah and my stupid brother won't give them back."

Esme glanced up at him with a glint in her eyes, "I could make him. I am pretty powerful."

Damon scoffed, "I don't think you are cut out for taking on a vampire."

Esme jumped up and punched him in the stomach and as he spun to grab her, she was across the room on the kitchen counter, "How about you let me decide what I can handle. I am more powerful than you know, Klaus couldn't even get me."

Everyone in the room was stunned at whatever it was she possessed. Damon said, "I still don't think it's a good idea, you could hurt Stefan."

Esme nodded, "Alright Damon, could you just take me to my hotel room then?"

Alaric spoke up, "I think you should stay here. It's safer for you."

Esme scoffed, "You have to be kidding me? I am not afraid of Klaus. I could kill him if I wanted. Just take me to my hotel room, I will not cower."

Damon put his hands up in surrender, "Fine, I'll take you back to your room. But perhaps we need your number in case we need you."

Esme quirked an eyebrow "Is this some stupid way to get my number?"

Damon shook his head, "I really meant it because you have powers or whatever that we cannot fathom. We may be in need of something like that down the road."

Esme grabbed a piece of paper off the table and scribbled down her number, "Don't be harassing me on that number. It's mostly for my brothers to call me on."

Damon nodded as he motioned for her to follow him out to his car. As they went to walk out, the kid she had saved ran over to her, "Wait!"

Esme turned around to look at him, "Yes?"

He said, "Thank you, for saving me. I'm Jeremy by the way."

Esme smiled as she held her hand out politely, "Esmerelda Winchester."

He shook her hand, "Well once again, thanks."

She just smirked as she walked out to the car and Damon asked, "How did you know Klaus would go after her?"

Esme turned gravely to face him, "Because it's what me and my brothers would do to flush out someone evil. It is the easiest trick to pull. You're just lucky that the kid was close to her."

Damon went silent after that as they drove to the hotel room that Esme had been staying in. He stopped the car to let her out and he said, "You really should consider staying at Elena's house or at least my house, you would be safer."

Esme scowled, "Is this you caring about me? Because just the other day, you wanted to murder me for throwing you to the ground. Stop worrying about me; I can take care of myself."

She stepped out of the car and said, "I'll see you around, Damon."

He just nodded as he watched her walk into her room. She fell to the bed as she tried to figure out who she could call, she almost debated calling Meg or Crowley. The older the demon was, they could tell her things that she didn't know about herself, they could even tell her stuff about why the angels had taken her.

She decided against it though and she dialed Dean's cell number. She only got his voicemail and she couldn't help but crack up while talking, "I miss you both. I hope everything is alright Dean. I really wish I could be there helping you both, but you won't let me. Call me back soon Dean. I love you both."

She set the phone down on the pillow beside her and she passed out.


	4. Running to Help

Esme woke up the next morning and heard her phone beeping so she snatched it to look at it. There was a missed call from a strange number. She figured it was from Damon, but when she listened to her voicemail, Dean's voice was there. She gasped as she listened to the message. The leviathans had cloned them and were now going on a killing spree.

She threw all her stuff into her bag as she made for the house she had been at before, which she remembered Damon saying was Elena's. She knocked and Alaric answered it, "Esme? Is something wrong?"

Esme said, "Yes, but it doesn't concern any of you. I have to leave town fast, can you keep my bag here? I'll be back after I do this thing."

Alaric eyed her, wondering why she was being so vague, "Sure Esme."

Damon was apparently in the other room with Elena because they both walked up, "What's going on?"

Esme slid her bag into the house, "I have to leave town for a bit. Just keep my bag here please."

Elena nodded, "Is everything ok? How are you even going to get to where you need to?"

Esme grinned sheepishly, "I need your house for that part too."

Elena let Esme into the house but she looked very nervous for whatever Esme was about to do. Esme sighed, "Just stay back and let me do this."

They all backed away from her and waited for whatever she was going to do. Esme took a deep breath and then said, "Meg, I need your help."

The room was silent and nothing happened so Esme tried again, "Meg, please."

Suddenly, she appeared behind Esme and asked, "What do you want?"

Esme looked at the dark haired woman and said, "I need you to take me to my brothers."

Meg scoffed, "You want me to take you to the Winchester boys? Are you insane? Can't you do it with those little powers of yours?"

Esme said, "Could you please just do something good for once?"

Meg grinned, "I could but it might kill me. So I'll be going now."

Esme's face began to show her panic and Meg saw it, they had a strange understanding between the two of them. Meg finally said, "Fine. But I drop you close to them, but not near them. I don't need them seeing me and coming after me."

Esme nodded, "I completely understand, but I will need you to bring me back possibly."

Meg groaned, "Let's just get you there first." Meg grabbed Esme's hand and disappeared. They appeared in front of a police station in Ankeny, Iowa, "Are you sure this is right, Meg?"

Meg laughed, "Yes, it is. They are in there. I'm leaving; please hesitate to call me again."

Esme turned around to say thank you to her but she was gone already. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself for the worst as she walked into the police station, but as she walked in, she was doused with some kind of cleaner. She turned to glare at her two brothers who stood there staring right back at her. Esme scowled and hissed, "There better be a damn good reason for why I was just hosed down with household cleaner."

Dean laughed as he turned to Sam, "Well at least we know she isn't a leviathan."

She glared at them, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Dean held up the jug of cleaner, "Borax is like holy water for Leviathans. We had to make sure you weren't one."

Esme shook her head, "Why the hell are you two in a police station anyway?"

Sam frowned, "We got caught instead of our leviathan doubles. Why are you here? And how did you get here?"

Esme screeched, "Someone has to make sure you two both stay alive and I have friends."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Care to elaborate?"

Esme shook her head, "Not really. Don't worry about it, Dean. So what happens next?"

Dean said, "We take you somewhere safe."

Esme glared, "Seriously boys? You are just trying to get rid of me."

Dean and Sam both saw the sadness she was hiding from being away from them. Sam said, "Maybe we could go check on Bobby together right now. He is all alone at that cabin in Whitefish. I'm sure he would like to see Esme again."

Dean nodded, "We go see Bobby for a day or two, but then you go straight back. Are we understood Esme?"

Esme rolled her eyes at her brother, "I'm not a kid anymore Dean, stop trying to be all bossy. I get that I need to be safe, but maybe I could help."

Dean very sternly said, "No, there is no way that is happening. We see Bobby, get some more info if he has it, and then you go back to somewhere safe."

Esme hissed, "Fine," as she stomped out to the Impala and climbed in the back. She had a nice time being around Bobby and her brothers again, but her mind kept drifting back to that town and the strange residents. She was a hardcore researcher like Sam and she was intrigued by their characteristics. So two days after being in the cabin, she ventured out of the house and into the woods as she called out to Meg again. She had left a note for her brothers and Bobby saying there was something she had to do, and they should just go on about their business.

Meg appeared quickly this time, "I thought you would have hesitated to call, but you didn't. Come on."

Meg grabbed Esme's hand and disappeared, appearing back in Elena's house. Esme grabbed her bag and asked, "Could you take me to the motel just a bit down the road, room 13?"

Meg scoffed, "Do I look like a taxi service?"

Esme just eyed her and Meg caved, appearing in the motel room. Esme dropped her bag on the bed and began to dig through it for her clothes, and as she walked towards the bathroom to change, she noticed Meg hadn't left. Esme met her eyes and Meg asked, "Why are you in this town?"

Esme said, "Because these people are interesting to me."

Meg snickered, "It has nothing to do with that creature finding out who you are for you?"

Esme glared at the mention of her deal with Klaus, "No, it doesn't."

Meg's eyes seemed to soften a bit, "Lucifer would have told you, but you refused to listen to him. Why is now so much different?"

Esme raised her hand and her eyes seemed to glow as the ground began to shake around them. Meg glanced at her slightly afraid for a moment before the quakes stopped, "Was that you?"

Esme nodded grimly, "It's never been this strong before, so I need to know now. My feelings have to be pushed aside."

Meg frowned, "Well I can give you the only piece of information that is known about you. The Angels took you away so you wouldn't be bloodthirsty. It was like an experiment to them."

Esme raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean bloodthirsty?"

Meg whispered, "You're a goddess. One of the pagan ones."


	5. Memories

Esme couldn't sleep after Meg had left her room, her mind spun after what Meg had said. The thought had always been there after the things she had gone through with her brothers, but she hadn't really believed it. More like she hadn't allowed herself to believe it because then she would be classified a monster, like all the rest.

_She thought back to the first so called god they had met, it had been a Trickster, well actually it was Gabriel, but it was still the same. She had stood with her brothers to stop him but he said, "You shouldn't be here with them. You aren't supposed to be a hunter, just an everyday girl."_

_Esme had asked, "What does that even mean? You know who I am?"_

_He nodded to her, "But I can't tell you. You can't know your ancestry. They kept you away from it for a reason."_

_Dean had killed him after, or so they had thought, but it wasn't the only god that had refused to harm her and had been nice to her._

She should have followed the clues sooner because as the jobs went on, they were all clear indications of what she was, but she had ignored it. She hadn't wanted to face the truth.

_At Christmas the next year after meeting the Trickster, another clue came. They met a couple named the Carrigans. There were pagan gods that were tricking humans into buying their wreaths that would signify they were sacrifices. When they had all went to investigate, they had caught them, but the pair didn't hurt Esme. They had knocked her out but that was it. Dean and Sam were tied up in chairs but Esme was laid out across the couch. As she woke up, she went into the kitchen where she heard her brothers screams, "What the hell is going on? Let them go."_

_The older woman laughed, "Why dear, why would you be with a pair of hunters? Do you know what you are? Now be a good girl and go sit back down in the living room and we will be with you in a second."_

_Esme walked away like she was going to go but she went to their Christmas tree and broke off branches of it. She then walked back into the kitchen, "I got a better idea. Why don't you back the hell away from my brothers?"_

_The woman came at her and she waved that branch in front of her, "We weren't going to harm you dear. You are a special thing. You should be cherished."_

_Esme grabbed the knife and cut Dean's restraints before the older man grabbed her and pulled her out of the kitchen. Dean got Sam undone though because they both managed to pierce the two through the chest with the branches. _

Esme should have known then that there was something wrong about her past. Something that wasn't human and was monster. She started to hate herself, she was some kind of monster and she didn't like the idea. She loved the powers, but at what cost?

_Leshi had been another one that had questioned who she was and what she was. But Leshi was a selfish god who only cared about its own wellbeing. It was taking the form of Paris Hilton when they came across it and she had practically accused Esme of going against her own nature by helping her brothers. Esme had reacted by smacking the thing in the face and breaking the bonds that held her in place to help her brothers. Leshi hadn't survived either. It was what the Winchesters were good at._

Everything these creatures had said to her fell into place as she realized that she had known all along what she was, she had just denied it, blocked it out. There was no denying it now, especially considering the next moment she envisioned; it was the one that had forced her to bury the thought that she wasn't human.

_Esme and her brothers had stopped for the night at some random hotel due to a storm. The hotel was nice and everything but the company hadn't been. Esme could still remember when the three of them had walked into that reception room with all of the gods/goddesses sitting around the tables. They had all frozen like deer in headlights._

_Baldur had been talking about the apocalypse that Sam had started. Apparently the gods weren't big fans of it. They were going to trade her brothers for something. The strange thing had been when Baldur noticed her. He eyed her, "You don't look like you belong with them darling. Who are you?"_

_Esme had been so afraid that she hadn't spoken and without warning Kali had been appeared behind her, "He asked you a question child. Who are you?"_

_Esme squeaked out, "Esmerelda Winchester."_

_All of the gods laughed, "If she is a Winchester, then I'm an angel." That one had come from Odin._

_Kali circled Esme, "Your eyes say you aren't human."_

_Esme shook her head, "No, I have a pigment problem with my eyes."_

_Baldur laughed, "Oh you foolish girl. That's no pigment problem. You aren't human. But enough of that, back to business. But you won't be harmed child."_

_All of them started to fight amongst each other and Esme glanced at Sam and Dean, "What the hell do we do?"_

_They shook their heads, "At a loss on this one, Esme."_

_They didn't have to come up with an idea though because Gabriel appeared in the room. Esme knew better than to call him Gabriel because he was in a room full of gods, here he was Loki and none of them knew who he really was. He had been the one to zap them out of the room and Esme let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god Gabriel came when he did or else we'd be god chow."_

_Dean scoffed, "They didn't seem to want to eat you, Esme. And what was all that crap they were spewing about you not being human, you are about as human as they come."_

_Esme rolled her eyes, "Gee thanks Dean."_

_Gabriel appeared later to tell them how he planned to get them out of the hotel and with their lives. Esme just hoped that it would work._

_Sam and Dean had gone to save the other people that were locked in the freezer in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. Esme was afraid to open it, but she did. It revealed Baldur standing there, "I was hoping that you were alone."_

_Esme sighed, "Why is that? I'm a Winchester; I still plan on killing you."_

_Baldur chuckled, "You really have no idea who you are, do you? You must have been another of the angel's little playthings. They do so love to toy with things they have no business with."_

_Esme backed away from him, "I don't know what you are talking about. I am human and I am a Winchester. Leave me alone."_

_Baldur touched her cheek, "As you wish darling."_

_Esme was stunned by him actually walking away, but then she was zapped back into the ballroom and she glanced around to see her brothers were there again as well. Kali had found out who Gabriel really was and she took his angel blade and stabbed him with it. They all thought he was dead. Dean started on one of his spiels about the gods and told them he could get Lucifer there but they had to release the humans. He actually got them to agree and as they helped them get away, they heard a pssh from the car. They saw Gabriel slinking down in the seat. Dean spoke to him while Esme tried to act normal and not alert anyone that Dean was strangely whispering inside his car._

_As they walked back into the ballroom a sense of foreboding set over Esme, "I think he is here Dean."_

_Dean asked, "How do you know?" Then the screams of the others could be heard outside the door._

_Dean yelled at the others, "Shazam us out of here, would you?"_

_Baldur said, "We can't."_

_Lucifer's cold voice was heard, "Of course you can't. You didn't say 'mother may I?' Sam, Dean, good to see you again. Still carousing around with them Esme?"_

_Everything went to complete crap after that. Baldur was killed, Kali started throwing fire, and then Gabriel popped back up. He saved Kali and told the boys to take her out of the place. Esme didn't move though and Dean yelled, "Esme, we have to go!"_

_Esme shook her head, "We can't just leave him in there by himself."_

_Dean yelled, "He's an angel! He will be fine, please come on."_

_Esme shook her head as she closed the ballroom doors and stood beside Gabriel. Gabriel glanced over at her, "Do you know what you are doing?"_

_Esme nodded and Lucifer laughed, "The girl who thinks she is a Winchester. If only you knew who you really were, it would probably kill you. My demons told me all about how the angels took you away from your parents. Aren't you curious? Don't you want to know?"_

_Esme screamed, "I don't need to know, I have a family!"_

_Gabriel grabbed her arm, "Get out of here Esme. Go with your brothers."_

_Esme shook her head, but suddenly there was a noise and she was in the back of the Impala with her brothers._

Esme heard her cell ring and she dug in her bag to find it and answered breathlessly, "Hello?"

She heard someone she didn't want to talk to, "Esme, I need your help with something."

Esme sighed, "What is it now, Klaus?"

He said, "I am having a dinner negotiation with Damon and Stefan, and my brother and I. I need you here as well."

Esme groaned, "You have to be kidding me."

Klaus said sternly, "I'm not, be at my house at 6 tonight."

Esme groaned again, "Fine."

Klaus laughed, "I look forward to seeing you again, Esme."

Esme hung up on him as she collapsed onto the bed; this was going to be a trying day.

* * *

**Thank you to the people who read my story. I would love to have reviews.**


	6. Meeting the Parents

Esme walked up to the door of the Mikaelson mansion and knocked, but Klaus wasn't the one to answer. A guy that looked very proper answered the door, dressed in a suit, "I am to assume you are Miss Winchester?"

Esme nodded, "Yep, that would be me. Although I'm at a loss of why I have to be here."

The man waved her into the house, "I am Elijah, Niklaus' older brother."

Esme chuckled, "Niklaus? Is that what you call him?"

Elijah nodded, "I do not believe in butchering the names we were given."

Esme cringed, "I'm certainly not telling you my first name then, I'd have to kill you if you kept calling me by the full thing."

Elijah chuckled lightly, "Well come this way, Miss Winchester. We have been waiting for you to arrive."

Esme walked into the dining room and stood beside Klaus, "I don't know why I'm here, but I guess you can get on with it then."

Klaus nodded, "Very well then. Stefan, I want the last coffin back."

Stefan shook his head with a sarcastic hint, "Not happening. I don't care what you want."

Klaus growled, rather loudly in his throat, "Stefan, you are severely trying my patience. Give it back."

Damon butted into it, "He is being too hasty. We will be sure to get it back to you."

Klaus glared at Damon, "I want it now!"

Damon shrugged, "That may be hard to do."

Klaus hissed as he grabbed Stefan and threw him toward the fireplace. Esme stood in horror as she watched it happen, and then he held Stefan's hand in the fire as he yelled in pain from it burning. Esme gulped as she watched it and his brother, Damon, screamed, "Stop!"

Klaus growled, "Now bring me my coffin before I burn him alive."

Damon nodded, "I'll get it."

Klaus glanced at his brother, "Go with him brother, you keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family."

Esme glared, "You are a monster."

Klaus sighed, "Don't try my patience right now, Esme." He turned his attention back to inflicting pain on Stefan. Stefan said, "Go ahead and kill me, I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin."

Klaus pulled Stefan's hand out of the fireplace, "You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the Ripper?"

Suddenly, Elijah and Damon came back into the room and Klaus asked, "Elijah, why haven't you left?" His voice held a slight bit of fear and Esme started to back away from all of them.

Elijah chuckled, "Where are your manners brother? We forgot dessert." He then pulled a napkin off of a platter that one of the women is carrying and there are two daggers on the plate.

Klaus' eyes lit up with fear, "What have you done?"

Elijah smirked darkly, "What have I done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now."

Esme saw another vampire enter the room and he glanced at her before going straight towards Klaus. Klaus' eyes grew wide, "Kol."

The one named Kol grinned, "Long time, brother."

Klaus started to back away when another guy appeared but he grabbed one of the daggers and thrusted it through Klaus' hand. He yelled, "Finn, don't!"

Esme started to become slightly fearful as she watched it all happen and as her anxiety rose she felt the ground quake slightly. Klaus tried to run but he ran into a blonde girl standing on the stairs. He questioned, "Rebekah?"

She stabbed him in the chest with the dagger she was holding as she said, "This is for our mother."

Klaus fell back into his brother Kol's arms as he restrained him and they started to torment him. Elijah looked at the Salvatore brothers, "You're free to go. This is family business. You too Miss Winchester."

Esme turned to leave but Klaus called out to her, "Esme, don't leave me here with them. You can help me; I haven't forgotten that I told you I would help you."

Esme froze in the spot she stood before she turned to face him, with all of his siblings staring her down. She took a deep breath and she wanted to help, but she couldn't. She disappeared from the room and appeared in the front hall of his mansion, but then she was grabbed by her chin as she was forced to face one of his brothers. Kol was the one who had ahold of her, "Interesting little thing aren't you? Look at the color of those eyes. What is it that Nik promised to help you with?"

Esme blinked and was back in the dining room and all eyes fell on her again as Kol came speeding back in, "What the hell are you?"

Klaus said, "She is special and she is mine, stay away from her."

Esme turned to leave this time, but Elijah stopped her, "Do stay, Miss Winchester. I would like to have a word with you."

After they were done torturing Klaus, they all stood in a room together as they spoke their piece. Rebekah smiled as she touched a vase, "I like what you've done with the new place, Nik." She then threw it into a painting on the wall, destroying both.

Klaus frowned, "I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again."

Elijah said, "Well you're right, none of us will be."

Finn said, "You're staying behind."

Rebekah said, "We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelganger wench and maybe this pretty little thing here you have. Then you will be alone, always and forever."

Klaus began to lose his temper, "If you run, I will hunt all of you down."

Elijah glared at him, "Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father."

Klaus screamed, "I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you!"

Elijah raised his voice slightly, "You will when we have that coffin. Miss Winchester, come along."

Esme stood right where she was beside Klaus as she eyed his siblings, and then the door opened. All of the siblings turned to look at the person who walked in. Rebekah asked, "Mother?"

The tall blonde woman made her way right to Klaus and Esme could feel the magic in her. She eyed Klaus, "Look at me! Do you know why I'm here?"

Klaus had tears in his eyes, "You're here to kill me."

The woman said, "Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again."

All of his siblings seemed dumbfounded by her words, but then the woman's eyes fell on Esme, "You are not supposed to be here."

Esme frowned, "I'll just go then. Sorry."

Esme tried to run from the room but the woman caught her hand and gasped, "Your parents must be worried sick about you."

Esme started to grow afraid, how did this woman know so much by just touching her hand? She was even further freaked out when a blonde woman in a short pink dress appeared at the same time a guy with short black hair in black leather appeared. Both of them eyed Esme before they wrapped their arms around her, "Our sweet daughter."


	7. Truth of Ancestry

Esme stood too stunned to even speak to the two people hugging her. But then she regained her composure as she shoved them away, "Who the hell are you people?"

The blonde woman frowned, "Well I thought that was clear by us saying you are our daughter. We are your parents." The woman then turned to the Mikaelson mother, "Thank you for finding our daughter for us. We will be taking her now."

Esme growled, "Just wait one fucking second, I'm not going anywhere with you until you explain some things."

The blonde woman frowned as she looked to the man, "Looks like she got some of your stubbornness. But I would rather not discuss your heritage in a room full of lower beings."

Klaus growled, "We are not lower beings." His mother slapped him on the back of the head, "Don't speak to them. They are much higher than we are."

The guy chuckled as he asked, "What do they call you here?"

Esme smiled as she said, "Esmerelda Winchester."

Both of them flinched as she said her last name, "Those winged dicks gave you to the Winchester's? Surely they didn't."

Esme was intrigued now, "What are you talking about?"

The blonde woman asked, "Who is your family?"

Esme held her head high as she said, "John and Mary Winchester. And I have two brothers, Dean and Sam."

The woman about fainted as she said that, "Alright. What is so wrong with my family?"

The man held onto the blonde woman, "Those hunters are not your family. We are. We are your parents. The angels took you away from us so you wouldn't be like us."

Esme gasped, that's why Lucifer had known about her. It's why the demons knew who she was; it's why Castiel knew her. She had been lied to all of her life. Esme said, "So who are you two? I had a demon friend tell me that I'm a goddess, so what am I the goddess of?"

The guy chuckled as she took a slight bow, "Ares, god of war."

The woman then smiled widely as she said, "Aphrodite, goddess of love."

Esme felt like she was going to faint and she lost her balance, but she felt arms behind her. She looked up into Kol's deep chocolate brown eyes as he set her back on her feet. Esme took a deep breath, "So who am I?"

Aphrodite took her hand and said, "Your name is Serenity. You are the balance between love and war. You are my precious daughter; I have missed you so much."

Esme tried to take ti all in but it was a bit overwhelming Ares stood beside her as he said, "We finally found your brother a few decades ago. The angels had taken him too."

Esme gasped, "I have a brother. Who is he?"

Aphrodite said, "The angels used him as their cupid. He controls all of the cherub angels that are below him. His name is Eros."

Esme shook her head as she started to hyperventilate, "This is all too much to take in." She ran for the door as she yelled, "I need some air."

Esme stood outside the massive mansion house and sucked in breath after breath until she started to feel better. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see who it was. Kol stood behind her and she scowled, "Why do you keep hovering over me?"

He frowned at her tone, but he didn't let that stop him, "Because you are gorgeous, darling. I've been in the coffin for about a hundred years and the first thing I see out is you. It's kind of stuck with me."

Esme shoved him away from her, "Well go away. You aren't getting anywhere near me. My brothers would kill you, all of you. They are going to kill me when they find out what I am. I'm a monster; I'm one of the things I've been hunting all these years."

She started to sob without meaning to and Kol wrapped his arms around her, "You aren't a monster. I haven't seen you do anything remotely monster related since I've been around you. I'm sure your brothers will see that if you are such a close family."

Esme pulled herself from his embrace and she said, "You've known me a few hours at most. I can be a bit scary and monster like at times."

Kol shook his head as he pushed the hair away from her eyes and stared down at her, "I doubt that, darling."

She scowled as she shoved past him, she couldn't be falling in like with a vampire. She walked back into the house and she found her parents sitting at the dining table with the Mikaelson mother and Esme said, "Look, I met you. That's all fine and dandy but what do you want to do about this? Because I sure as hell ain't leaving my brothers."

Aphrodite frowned, "Well where are they? They dumped you here, all by yourself, in a town of creatures. How loving could they possibly be towards you? You belong with us Serenity."

Esme scoffed, "I belong here, in this wretched town with these creatures. I am a creature, and my very loving brothers will come back for me. They left me here for my protection. They were worried about me. And my name is Esme."

Aphrodite sighed and was about to speak when Kol walked in behind Esme and asked, "Are you alright in here? There is an awful lot of yelling."

Aphrodite scowled, "Get away from my daughter, lowly beast."

Kol quirked an eyebrow and then Ares added to it, "No daughter of mine will be around these creatures. You have to come with us, Serenity."

Esme snapped after that and she grabbed Kol's hand, "You will have to find me first and without the help of a witch, good luck with that." She then grabbed ahold of Kol's face as she slammed her lips to his and then pulled away, "Let's hope you find me before I fuck the lowly creature you hate so much."

She then disappeared from the room and appeared in her motel room. Esme cracked her eyes open as she took in her surroundings and Kol asked, "Did you know what you were doing before you did it? The squinted eyes would suggest not."

Esme frowned, "I haven't tried such long distances before but hey I did it, no worries."

He nodded as he plopped down onto her bed, "Now about what you said."

Esme's eyes grew wide, "I was screwing with them. I'm not really going to do that with you. Sorry to burst your bubble boy."

He chuckled as he laid back and sprawled out on the bed, "Don't worry, you will come to me eventually."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and she saw the determination there and she started to worry maybe she would.


	8. The Good & Then the Bad

**This has smut! Fair warning! **

Kol eyed Esme as he sat on the bed, "Are you sure you don't want to have some fun?"

Esme scoffed at him, "Yes I'm very sure."

He rushed behind her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "But we could have so much fun together?"

She swatted him away, "Stop it. Good Lord did being in a coffin for a bunch of years just up your sex drive?"

He touched a spot on her neck and she jumped slightly, "Well yes, but you're just gorgeous."

She shoved him away from her, "Stop it."

He just stared at her and pouted slightly, "But I can make you feel the best you've ever felt."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Back off, vampire."

He growled, "God you hunters are always so uptight."

She glared at him, "We are not. My brother has screwed more women than people in this town."

Kol's eyes grew wide and then he grinned, "And what about you? Do you share your brother's vibrant sexual appetites?"

Esme shook her head, "Are you trying to get me to admit that I have a lot of sex? Cause I don't. I do sometimes, but not nearly as much as my oldest brother."

Kol leaned in closer to her again, "Well why not?"

She shivered from his voice and she looked up at him slowly and he took that opening. He leaned down to claim her lips and she leaned into him as he kissed her. She then pushed him away, "Stop it. I am not having sex with you."

He leaned against her neck again but this time she felt his teeth scrap her skin and she gasped as she turned to face him. He grinned with his vampire face showing and she just stared at him. He sank to his knees in front of her as his fingers traced their way up her thighs, "I promise I could make you feel amazing."

She looked down at him with her eyes filled with lust and wonder and her control broke, "Let's see what you can do, vampire boy."

He grinned showing his teeth to her as his fingers went under her skirt and yanked down her thong. He scooted closer to her as his fingers went back to her thighs. She gasped as his fingers touched her, "What are you doing?"

He didn't say a word, he just swiped his tongue along her overheated flesh and she let out a scream as her legs gave out. He caught her and said, "That was a bit dramatic. Has no one ever done that for you?"

She shook her head and he just grinned as he set her down on the bed. He leaned over her, "Now you just lay down and be a good girl."

He slowly moved down her body and she sat up, "Put those teeth away."

He pushed her back down and said, "Just relax."

She laid there and then she felt his tongue slid across her lower lips again and she moaned as her body arched towards his mouth. She felt his fangs touching her sensitive skin slightly but it only heightened her feelings, making her moan more. As he continued his exploration of her, her toes curled up and she clenched her legs tightly against his head. He started to swirl his tongue around and she felt her high raising and raising until it finally peeked and she came crashing down. She screamed loudly as her entire body jack knifed upwards and the room started to shake. He continued to lick her hypersensitive folds and she yelled, "Stop. Stop. Please God before I blow up the room."

He pulled away and hovered over her, "Did you enjoy yourself, Esme?"

She yanked his mouth to meet hers and she whispered, "Please just fuck me now."

He smirked as he said, "As you wish darling."

He flung his clothes off quickly and teased her, slowly running his erection against her wet folds. She groaned, "Stop teasing me, Kol."

He grinned as he plunged inside her as she let out an ear shattering scream. He started to move inside her and she threw her head back as she enjoyed the feeling. He then flipped her over so she was on top and he helped her move slowly.

She then heard a voice behind her, "Damn, I didn't know vampires fuck that good."

Esme about jumped out of her skin, "Jesus!" She then flew off of Kol and wrapped her sheet around her.

Meg laughed from behind them, "Not quite, Esme, but that was a nice compliment."

Esme glared at her, "What are you doing here?"

Meg just smiled, "Your brothers need your help."

Esme raised an eyebrow, "They need my help? Really?"

Meg sighed, "Alright. They really don't, but I want you around."

Esme asked, "What's going on?"

Meg said, "We are going up against the big baddie of leviathans, Dick Roman. Your nifty little goddess powers would come in handy."

Esme jumped up to get her other pair of clothes and Kol asked, "You're just going to leave me like this?"

Esme frowned, "I'm sorry, Kol. I have to. It's my brothers we're talking about. I have to help them. Besides, it was just a fuck, it wasn't special. I'm sure you can find someone else to fill my spot."

He was in her face in a second, pinning her to the wall with his naked body, "I want to fuck you, not someone else. I can restrain myself Miss Winchester."

Esme hissed, "So you lied to me about needing a fuck?"

Kol just smirked, "You wanted me and you know it darling."

Esme rolled her eyes as she threw her clothes on, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Esme grabbed Meg's shoulder and they disappeared from the room. They appeared outside a hospital and Esme asked, "What are we doing here?"

Meg sighed, "I lied, Esme. Go inside, down the hall to the reception desk. You'll see your brothers."

Esme was scared of whatever Meg was trying to show her. Meg said, "Go ahead. You won't be going back to that town for a while."

Esme did as Meg said and as she approached the desk she saw her brothers standing there looking heartbroken. She asked, "What's going on?"

Dean spun around in shock and she could see the tears in his eyes, "Esme, how did you...? Never mind, we have to tell you something."

Before he could tell her though, she looked over his shoulder and saw who was in the room they had been staring at. Esme screamed, "Bobby!" She looked at her brothers, "What happened?"

Sam looked even more depressed, "We went after Dick and he shot Bobby."

Esme approached the room and stared at Bobby lifeless body. Esme ran for the doors to outside and she heaved all over the ground, expelling all of her food as she started to sob. She felt a hand on her back and she looked up to see Meg, "I'm sorry."

Esme shoved her hard, "What do you care? You've tried to kill us since you've known we were hunters. Why are you even nice to me?"

Meg scowled at her nasty words, "Because you are a goddess. You aren't a hunter, you're not a human, you're different."

Esme sighed, "I need to get back. Wait here a second."

She walked into the hospital again and went to her brothers, "Call me if anything changes. I need to get back. I have some things I have to do."

Dean and Sam gave her a worried look as she walked back out. She said, "Let's go Meg." And then she saw Dean running out to get her and the look of shock as she disappeared with Meg.

They appeared back in her hotel room and Kol was still lounged on the bed. Esme looked at Meg, "Take him home."

Kol asked, "What happened?"

Esme just looked at Meg, "Now please."

Meg grabbed him and disappeared. Esme fell to the floor bawling. Things started to blow up in the room around her and she worked to calm herself. There was a knock on the door and she didn't answer it so the door swung open and she saw Kol again. She hissed, "Get out or I will make you."

Kol said, "No. Tell me what happened."

The air around her started to crack and she stood tall, "Last warning."

He didn't move and things in the room started to explode and she shoved him out the door with her powers and slammed it.


End file.
